


Hail Gaygun!

by dawningli



Category: CNOW RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: 曾经发在Lofter上的李绝文合集。





	1. 无题

**Author's Note:**

> 真人同人，勿扰正主，圈地自萌。  
> 因为Lofter显然并不喜欢gay这个词语，我所有打了#gaygun tag的李绝文都被屏蔽了。  
> 包含六个短篇、两个夜间卡片段子、两个脑洞，以及一篇不会再继续写下去的连载。  
> 祝您阅读愉快！

“起来吧。”老李说。

小绝在他身上哼了一声。

“快点。”老李催他。“睡觉去。”

“我在睡啊。”小绝用鼻音回答。他的眼镜硌到了老李的肋骨，也硌着自己的睛明穴。

“滚去睡觉！”老李推他，推不动。“……你是朱芳芳吗有五百斤啊？？”

他俩都在被子外面。老李没穿裤子，腿光着，在夏天十八度的空调房间起了大片鸡皮疙瘩。小绝把自己大字型摆开，脸朝下安放在他身上，巍然不动。这个姿势已经持续了至少一个小时了。

“一点了好吧。”老李放弃了挣扎。“你明天不想赢了是不是。”

“想。”小绝说，抬起一点头。“所以才到你这里来的。”

“……行，不跟你多比比。”

老李把已经关掉的大灯啪地打开。在旁边床上打了许久呼噜的老叉哼了一声，缓慢地倒抽一口凉气。

“老李你要死快了啊！！”

“小绝躺在我身上不肯起来。”

“你们两个gay能不能赶紧给我睡觉，睡一张床就睡一张床行不行，不要比比，不要开灯，不要作好不好！”

“听到吗老李，老叉说的对啊？”小绝把头整个抬了起来，脸上毫无困意。“一起睡嘛。”

老李盯着小绝两眼中间鼻托压出来的两个深红的凹痕。

“……册那。……随便你吧。”

“等等。”老叉一只大手拍在床头柜上，摸索了半天，抓起一只手机。“我要把你们两个gay的搞基场景记录下来。……妈的怎么不能解锁？？”

“呃……那好像是我的。”小绝讪讪地说，伸出一只先前一直压着老李胸口的手，往老叉手里的手机home键上一放。解锁了。

“……妈了个比。我真是……唉。”

“我才妈了个比呢，老叉。你知道小绝有五百斤吗？”

“只要他能闪光绕后，我管他是不是五百斤。”老叉一边打开相机一边说。“老李！”他指着老李，“笑。”

“笑不出来。被压得好疼。”

“快点。”

“……哦。……你，给我躺好。……眼镜给我摘了。”

小绝拿下眼镜，很配合地把脸又贴回老李胸口，闭上眼睛。老李把他的眼镜放到床头柜上，腾出两只手搂住他，脸贴到小绝晚上刚洗过的头发上，闻起来是酒店的洗发沐浴二合一的便宜味道。

他闭上眼睛。

“一，二……诶，好了。”老叉把手机扔到小绝背上。“拍了好几张，都差不多，你挑吧。……妈的我真的要睡了。你们两个gay是不是真gay啊。我要害怕了啊。晚安！”

“晚安老叉。”小绝反手从背上拿起手机，点亮屏幕欣赏起来。老叉摔回床上，把大灯开关拍到关闭，房间只剩下老李床头灯的昏黄亮光。

老李耐心地等小绝挑照片，直到他用来等团队大招配合的耐心（时长大概也就一分半钟吧）全部耗尽。

“你好不好进被子里挑照片的？”

“这几张长得差不多我不好挑啊。”

老李只好费力地把被子从自己身下抽出来，再盖住他和小绝。后者终于高抬贵手，把手机插回到充电线上（说起来……那不是我的吗？老李想道），顺手关掉了床头灯。

老李眼前一黑。下一秒，小绝就一个翻身从他身上下去了，躺到了他身边，隔着一点点距离。老李也翻了个身侧卧向他，用力揉了揉自己被硌痛了的胸口。明天那里可能会有个印子了。

“小绝……你铁头啊。我胸口被你硌死了。”他轻声说。

黑暗里小绝一只手伸了过来，贴到他胸口上，拇指轻轻地揉着心口的位置。老李握住那只手，捏了捏。

“是你太他妈瘦了。”小绝说，凑近吻了吻他。

他们睡着了。

 

 

end


	2. 2016.12.24-25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “平安夜快乐。”老李说。  
> “还真不是特别快乐……”小绝回答，依旧忍不住叹气。“你看……唉。”

出租车一个急刹，小绝猛地睁开了眼睛。

“是这里伐？”司机不耐烦的声音刺进他的耳膜。

“是的。多少钱师傅？”他一只手往裤袋里伸去，然后想起自己这条裤子没有口袋。

出租车司机狐疑地回头盯着他瞧。

“呃……钱包我放在朋友身上了。”小绝苦笑着指指靠在自己肩膀上的脑袋。“被他压在屁股底下。我把他搞醒啊师傅。不好意思。”

他推推睡死过去的妈大，试图把他弄醒。然而事实证明有时候你也无法叫醒一个真的睡得特别沉的人。与此同时，司机的眉毛也抬得越来越高。

小绝大叹一口气。看完比赛已经够累的了，都快到家了还要折腾。

“……不是的师傅，我钱包真在他口袋里，我们不是——”

司机刚张口要发作，就听到有人敲了敲副驾驶座的车窗。

小绝扭头看向窗外。路灯下一个瘦削却浓重的黑影笼罩在司机脸上。黑影把嘴里叼着的一根烟拿下来，两根手指夹着，又敲了敲车窗。这次用劲儿更重了些。

司机把车窗放下来。小绝能听到他咽口水的声音。

“多少钱？”老李问，一只拿烟的手撑上车的前门，烟头上一点烟灰正好掉在了副驾驶座的皮质表面上。“我是他大哥，我付。”

 

下车进门的过程出乎意料地顺利。先是司机一改之前的态度毕恭毕敬地收下了老李的车费，又试图帮小绝把刚被吵醒还在神游天外的妈大给扶到楼下（当然是被婉拒了），然后踩着油门儿拉到三档一溜烟儿跑了，在寂静的街道上掀起一股白天积攒的尘埃。

“你怎么下来了？”小绝问老李。

老李正抓着妈大的肩膀把他带上楼梯，回头瞧他一眼。“我看完比赛，下了YY。”

这不是一个正面回答。

“你刚才特像黑社会扛把子。”

“我本来就是啊。——到了。帮我拿个钥匙。”

小绝把手伸进他左边裤袋，掏出钥匙，开了门。

 

小绝把妈大的小圆框眼镜从流着口水的妈大脸上摘下来，放到该放的地方，走出房间，关掉灯，关上门。

老李还在电脑前，把所有程序关掉，再关机。小绝听到他深深地吸气又呼气。

小绝站在那儿看着他，观赛一晚的紧张和疲劳从胸口慢慢释放出来，也憋出一声叹息。老李回头，朝他笑笑。

“去睡吧。你也够累了。”

“我等你会儿。”

“我就好。去吧。”

小绝爬上床，躺好。五分钟以后，老李来了，躺下来，从背后搂住他。

“平安夜快乐。”老李说。

“还真不是特别快乐……”小绝回答，依旧忍不住叹气。“你看……唉。”

老李亲了亲他的后颈。

“明天再说。我们跟逍遥讨论一下。明天……中午之后再说。”

小绝闭上了嘴，点点头，决定一切都可以先等到明天，或者说，明天中午，再说。

然后老李又抱紧他一点，压力刚好舒适。

 

 

end


	3. 黑爪帝国如何毁掉妈大的游戏体验

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你们这样也是没有用的我跟你们说！！快点随便哪一个换掉啦！”  
> 小绝的半藏变成了76。妈大夸张地舒了口气。结果下一秒，小绝又换回了半藏。妈大的动静立刻变成了尖叫。

“黑爪可以重建你父亲的帝国。”

“但代价是什么？”

 

“代价是一个A点惨案啊！”妈大在语音里喊道，语气痛彻心扉。

刚才还在虐待木头箱子的老李转过头来，朝妈大的Dva突突突女兵76起来。小绝的半藏也原地坐下，开始你好谢谢地刷起屏。

“你们这样也是没有用的我跟你们说！！快点随便哪一个换掉啦！”

小绝的半藏变成了76。妈大夸张地舒了口气。结果下一秒，小绝又换回了半藏。妈大的动静立刻变成了尖叫。

“没事没事，啊宝宝，打不过就换，打不过就换啊。”小绝射出一支分裂箭，安慰起受伤的妈大。

老李还在瞄在点里上下左右乱窜的舞王，一直不说话。他连跪了一下午，分段上面那个闪着光的数字已经消失了。

“哇我为什么要跟你们开车哦救命……”

“是你和小绝一起开车，我和舞王一起好伐。你运气好匹配到我们这种靠得住的队友呀！”老李终于说话了，听起来大概在笑。半藏蹦哒到寡妇面前又乖巧状坐下了，寡妇瞬镜一枪射穿半藏这个无法受伤的头部模型。

妈大又哼唧了五秒钟，接着进攻就开始了。

 

A点拿下了。几个人的直播平台上刷过一片“老李狙666666”“龙很可以”“不愧是小绝”“黑爪帝国666666”的弹幕。

“这下可以换了吧！”

没人回应妈大。

“……我换源了啊！”

“别别别别别，宝宝别激动，我换我换！！”一个半藏立马倒着跑了回去，几秒之后，从复活点里跑出来一个76，进点破盾去了。

黑寡妇倒是已经飞到高处开启了视野，接着迅速被对面的猩猩电疗致死了。过了会儿，妈大屁股后面就站了一个麦克雷，叮叮点起人头来。

这还差不多好嘛！妈大内心流泪，放了个Q出去，拿了个双杀。

 

赢了这一把之后，妈大利用看全场最佳（“当然是我拿的，当然啦我这么强”）的时间，充分表达了一下对老李小绝俩人搞事情的愤慨，以及一些“你们居然用黑爪帝国秀恩爱还要不要脸”“你们再也不要排到一起了”的想也知道不可能的瞎话。弹幕说老李跪了一下午终于笑了，都要笑得不行了。然而妈大只想翻白眼。

 

又过了两把之后，老李的车排到了他们的对面。

然后小绝又选了个半藏。

妈大惨叫起来。

 

 

end


	4. Hands to Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “……所以这就是你没事就对我上下其手的理由？”

1

初见的时候他们握手。小绝伸出去的手稳定但有汗，遇到老李温度略低的掌心，掌纹贴合。

最礼貌的握手时间是三秒钟，微笑直视对方眼睛最佳。

小绝握老李手的时间长了点，眼睛看的是老李的嘴唇。

他们松手之后就开始聊正事了。

 

2

电竞选手，无论面相如何，大部分选手的一双手都是刚劲有力，节理分明。

小绝的手是其中相对比较软的。老李得出这样的一个结论，但忘了问自己为什么会去注意这个。

某天他们出去海底捞，汤底久等不来，大家都在玩手机。小绝缩着个肩膀在座位上唰唰翻微博，突然噗嗤笑了，把手机递到老李跟前。

老李伸手去抓手机，把小绝偏后的重心也一起拉向前来。小绝也不用力，几乎靠到他身上，让老李隔着他的手翻他的手机，和老李一起笑得发抖，热量稳定地辐射到老李靠近他的半个身子。

小绝身上也挺软的，老李一边笑一边想。他还抓着小绝的手。小绝也没挣脱，看着他。

然后汤底上来了。老李放开小绝和他的手机，转向另外一个热源。

 

3

老李太瘦，抱起来硌手，也硌身子。然而小绝还是有事没事就搂他一下，揽揽肩膀，不过经常被老李嫌弃地按住肩膀推开。

“哎呀不要gay。”

“gay你不错了，这位主播你居然拒绝被潜规则，你怎么出头！”

“我要瞎了。”瑶瑶在旁边说。其他人则根本懒得搭理他们。

小绝笑着把脑袋埋到老李肩窝里。老李的手掌按在他的额头，微微使劲儿，把他推离，顺便揉乱他的头发。

 

4

有几种情况。在线下赛，或是出门被认出来的时候，面对眼睛晶亮的迷妹和神情殷切的男粉，小绝时不时去拉老李的时候，老李是不怎么反抗的。在需要的时候，老李更加会主动找小绝的“麻烦”，和他亲亲密密地gay一会儿。

比如这会儿，老孟的婚礼。老李开摄像头，拿着手机找小绝去了。小绝很配合地伸手搂住他肩膀，脑袋也靠了过来，一股子酒味儿让老李有点儿恶向胆边生，一嘟嘴就亲到了小绝嘴边儿上。

他们继续在屏幕前互相腻歪了一会儿，还有几次差点就亲到了嘴。旁边几个看热闹不嫌事大的队友纷纷带起节奏，表示到底是老孟结婚还是老李小绝结婚。

小绝的温度比平常要高一点，贴他也更紧一些，手不知什么时候搂在了他的腰上。

老李觉得小绝是喝多了。

 

5

他开着小车，老李突然要求坐到后座上来。

小绝继续把着方向盘，同时往老李手中的摄像头上瞥，在对方说骚话的时候适时大笑。

“好想亲你一口啊。”老李说。

“不要gay。”他回答。

他发誓自己没有注意他们紧贴在一起的下半身，也没有因此太过分心而差点撞到东西。

 

+1

“……所以这就是你没事就对我上下其手的理由？”

老李说，尴尬地发现自己有点儿上气不接下气。

小绝刚才一直埋在他肩窝里的脑袋抬了起来，脸色还泛着深红，也在微微喘息。

“你不也是吗？”他把手从老李裤头里抽出来。

老李捏着他下巴亲上去，吻掉他嘴角的笑意，变成一些别的东西。

又过了一会儿，他们才躺平下来，缓了口气。

“我是可以不碰你啊。”小绝说。“但是凭什么不呢？”

老李深情地翻了个白眼，思考了一会儿，发现这个逻辑好像没什么可辩驳的地方。

“我太帅了。”他宣布，拉起小绝的手往空中举起来。小绝抱怨着被扯到了手筋，把他们十指紧扣的手拉回被子里，翻身继续用嘴唇碾压他。

三秒之后他们的手还拉在一起。一夜之后也是。

那之后很久都是。

 

end


	5. 夜间卡片1 #情绪##气味##无限感#

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老李搬出去的第八天深夜，小绝在他们的——现在是他一个人的了——床下捡到一件黑色卫衣和一只破了洞的袜子。

老李搬出去的第八天深夜，小绝在他们的——现在是他一个人的了——床下捡到一件黑色卫衣和一只破了洞的袜子。都是穿过的。

小绝用两根手指小心翼翼地捏着袜子扔进垃圾桶，掏出手机，酝酿了一下，啪啪发了条短信给老李。

【你想死啊袜子破了为毛还扔在床底下不带走？？还有件衣服你不要我扔了。】

他随手把那件卫衣掸了掸灰尘，正想往洗衣机里一扔，突然又有点犹豫，把衣服颠来倒去好好瞧了瞧，又闻了闻衣服的味儿。

他以为会闻到臭袜子的味道，然后他就能把这衣服扔进垃圾桶了。

结果是烟味儿。老李标志性的烟味儿。和老李相处时间太久，小绝已经可以通过他身上的二手烟味判断他这天的心情。

这件衣服闻起来很愤怒。

小绝想起来了。这是老李在搬出去前三天穿的那件衣服。

日期那么精确是因为当天他们因为一些屁事（从“宝宝你真的应该好好吃饭”到“电子竞技同队职业选手好像不该住在一起互捅屁眼还他妈瞒着所有人”）大吵一架，差点动起手来。争吵结束之后老李蹲到阳台上去一根根抽烟，小绝打开电脑开始疯狂跑图，看也不看他一眼。他跑到快眼花的时候老李进来了，手里攥着一个满满都是烟头的烟盒，从小绝背后走过去，把烟盒随手丢进了垃圾桶。

小绝瞥了他一眼，继续跑图。

老李就出门去了。三天之后他带着几个箱子回来，开始把自己的东西打包装箱。

 

手机震了一下，老李回了短信。

【我明天来拿。】

小绝看了好半天，按灭手机屏幕，拎着这件黑色卫衣，盯着它，不知道该把它怎么办好，只好又捧到胸口，深深吸气。

他站在那里三分钟，把脸埋在那件衣服里面。最后他决定自己不喜欢这件衣服的味道，把它扔进了洗衣机。

 

第二天，老李来的时候，小绝还没开直播，在自定义练枪，衣服挂在阳台外的晾衣杆上，已经晾干了。老李没说话，小绝也还是一眼都没看他。

晾衣叉在往常的位置。小绝摘掉一边耳机，听着老李尽量轻声地把衣服取回来，衣架放好，关上窗户的动静。一切都安静了一会儿，接着传来拉链慢慢合拢的咔咔声。

小绝摘掉耳机回过头去。老李还站在阳台上，看着他。他已经把那件卫衣穿上了，和十二天前在那里一根接一根抽烟的样子几乎没什么区别。

除了他身上的味道不一样了，小绝想。他自己身上刚洗过的T恤也是一样的味道。也许家里洗衣液要换了，他意识到。否则以后无论何时他闻到这个味道，都会想起现在这一幕，离开他的老李，穿着他洗的衣服，散发着和他一样的气味，站在他们的——他的——阳台上，看着他。

“别走了吧？”他开口。“……我不想换洗衣液……我比较习惯这个味道。……求你了。”

老李露出一个在小绝审美里超级难看的看起来像在哭的微笑，走向他。

小绝从他的——他们的——电竞椅上跳起来，迫不及待地抱住他，把整张脸埋进老李肩膀上的布料里，毫不在意自己是不是又把这件衣服弄脏到要重洗一次。

 

 

end


	6. 夜间卡片2 #口音##小鹿##生活节奏#

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “吃东西吗？”到家之后小绝问。  
> “待会再说吧。”老李一边脱外套一边回答。“我想先复盘一下，然后早点睡。明天还要年会。”  
> 小绝听到他标准的平翘舌音就皱起了眉。

比赛结束了。

六个人回到后间，自觉围成一个小圈站好。逍遥看起来并不意外，但脸上也没有笑意。

开完小会，大家各自启程回家。悠悠去吃夜宵，妈大鼓着脸拉着舞王和瑶瑶说要去Fire基地找奶爸玩。瑶瑶还有18个小时的直播时间没播，一边钻进出租车，一边跟舞王念叨着“这个年真的没法好好过了”，还有“我想我女朋友”。

现在2016年还剩下26个半小时了。他们输了本年最后一场比赛，明天他们就要开年会，势必会谈到这场比赛。到时候，老孟的表情不会很好看的。

 

“吃东西吗？”到家之后小绝问。

“待会再说吧。”老李一边脱外套一边回答。“我想先复盘一下，然后早点睡。明天还要年会。”

小绝听到他标准的平翘舌音就皱起了眉。

“这么夸张吗？”他凑过去拉拉老李胳膊。老李回头看看他，抿着嘴苦笑，把胳膊挂到小绝肩膀上，小绝就顺势歪斜进老李的怀里。

“回答问题好伐？”小绝笑着推他。“这种失误你在天梯又不是没犯过。”

“这就是问题啊。”老李说，脸埋进小绝头发里面，蹭了蹭。“……你出了好多汗啊？！”他皱着鼻子抓住小绝肩膀推开他。“臭死了，快点去洗。”

“一起洗啊。”小绝说，一步步后退着往浴室走去，锲而不舍地拽着试图反抗的老李的双手。

 

“小绝。”老李在床上喊。“喵的你可不可以上床啦？老子好困啊。”

“老子在csgo好伐！”

“……都他妈两点钟了。”

“老年人赶紧自己睡。”

“睡不着嘛。”

老李哼唧一声。小绝听到身后的床嘎吱了一下，接着是拖鞋卡塔卡塔的声音，然后老李从后面环抱住了他——更准确地说是直接半个身子倒在了他背上。

“尧尧……快点睡吧。你的生物钟真的要调整一下了。”

虽然语速极拖沓，他还是说着特别标准清晰的普通话。小绝分了点心去担心老李，但眼睛还是盯着屏幕上的准心。“你想加入劝小绝睡觉协会吗？你造吗，我觉得她们可能有个专门的群什——”

老李两只手啪地拍在小绝大腿根上。小绝一抖。

“怎么样啊小绝哥哥？睡不睡？”

“……等，等我打完这盘啊。”

 

“诶，你解压的方式是不是就是拿我泄欲啊李英杰？然后老子还要吸你的二手烟厚。”

“泄欲了可以早睡啊宝宝。明天上午就有事，我这不是担心你在工作的时候睡着伐。”

“……不标准普通话啦？”

“……你说撒？”

“你很严肃认真的时候就会改说标准普通话。”

老李举着烟的手不动了，很认真地思考了一会儿。

“……好像真是哦。”

“看吧。”

“那我再严肃认真地说一句，”老李掐掉烟头，凑到床的这一边，操着标准清晰的普通话，在小绝脸正上方慢慢地说，“俞仕尧，为了训练，更为了你自己的身体，你要早睡。如果你不肯睡，我就把你按在床上摩擦直到你累睡着为止。听懂了吗？”

小绝咽咽口水，点了点头。老李露出满意的微笑，搂了他，闭上眼睛准备睡觉了。

“你造吗？”小绝用气声说。

“什么？”老李睁开一只眼睛。

“……你用这种语气这样教训人，比你平时直播说一百句骚话感觉都骚多了。下次床上摩擦的时候也这么说话好不好？”

“去你妈逼。”

 

 

end


	7. Never Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “靠。”士兵低声骂道。  
> 枪手从反光的眼镜片后面凝视他，面带微笑。  
> “这次谁赢？”他问。

这里很冷。

士兵跪坐在生物力场里，外套被血浸透。

他大腿和手臂上的枪伤在愈合，肌肉脂肪和表皮一起迅速生长复原，也带来剧烈的疼痛。但相比胸口的那个枪伤，这些痛感都轻微到可以被忽略。

士兵开始咳嗽，血从嘴和鼻腔里滴出来。他咳嗽的声音在研究所里回响，然后被室外的冰雪吸收殆尽。

枪手肯定听见了他的动静。远处徘徊的脚步声突然停止，随后重新响起朝着他过来了，越来越近。士兵知道他在朝这边过来。他胸前的血洞开始缩小，生物力场的暖黄光泽也逐渐暗淡下去，留给他的时间不多了。

士兵站起来，享受着生物力场最后一点治疗效果带给他的力量，重新端起了他的脉冲步枪，靠在墙角，等待着枪手走出这条狭窄的通道，手指按在最后一枚螺旋飞弹的发射扳机上。

 

脚步声消失了。枪手在慢慢接近他。

士兵回忆起枪手佝着背，蹲低身子走路的样子，忽然有种大笑的冲动。

其实枪手不太这么做。如果这次他们没有相互对抗，而是联手抗敌，现在士兵大概在正面占据高处，对付他们的敌人，吸引火力，而枪手会利用任何可乘之机，撕开对手的每一个破绽，用他的左轮手枪取敌性命。他们是完美的搭档。

可惜今非昔比。也许下一秒枪手就会转过墙角和他撞见，那时士兵会毫不留情地用脉冲步枪带走他。

他的手指在冰冷的枪壳上有点打滑。士兵不知道那是汗还是血，也无心去低头确认。

黑色披风的一角出现在了他的眼前。士兵稳稳地扣下扳机，螺旋飞弹飞了出去。同时，一个闪光弹被扔了过来。

士兵眼前炸开一片白光。有个人扑了上来。他只来得及将脉冲步枪顶在对方胸口，但枪手还是将他控制在墙角，左轮手枪的枪口也抵在了他的额头上。

“靠。”士兵低声骂道。

枪手从反光的眼镜片后面凝视他，面带微笑。

“这次谁赢？”他问。

士兵低头，看看枪手披风下血肉模糊的腹部。

“这对你来说是他妈的什么情趣吗？”他问。“你觉得还会有下次？”

“我们都知道会有下一次。该死，也许会有无数次。”枪手不稳定的气息喷在士兵脸上，在寒冷的天气下瞬间凝结成霜。“我陪你玩，是因为知道你特他妈喜欢这种感觉——而且我也特他妈喜欢你。”

士兵终于大笑出声。他闭上眼睛。

“动手吧。”

“下辈子见，宝宝。”

枪手向士兵贴靠过来，吻了他。紧接着，一颗子弹贯穿了士兵的头颅。

 

士兵猛地睁开眼睛。他全身装备齐整，站在同一座研究所里，外头刮着一样的极地寒风。

他微笑起来，推了推眼镜，清点好弹药，朝着枪手将出现的方位疾跑过去。枪手和他的左轮将在那里等他，射出下一梭或将取他性命的子弹。

 

 

end


	8. 两个脑洞

Pacific Rim AU

李英杰最初隶属空军，曾经是飞行员预备役，后来转攻技术研究，在K Day之后，一直担任中国Lucky Seven系列机甲之一Ice的监督主管，是PPDC在国内坚守到最后的一批工作人员。在Ice的前任驾驶员孟阳和唐诗引退之后，内部选拔成为驾驶员新人选之一。

俞仕尧最初是空军飞行员，K Day之后加入PPDC，曾经是PPDC最年轻、最优秀的战机飞行员之一，同机甲合作与Kaiju作战，事迹在社交媒体上被广泛传播，成为PPDC在国内的标志性人物。一年前的一次战斗中，俞仕尧驾驶的战机被一只四级Kaiju击落，PPDC将其从一线战斗中撤出，主要从事教学和宣传工作。在Ice选拔新任驾驶员时报名参与，在与数名机甲驾驶员和刚毕业的学员竞争之后，成为李英杰的搭档，共同驾驶Ice。

Lucky Seven是量产的系列机甲，除了Ice之外还有很多台机甲，在中国沿海一带时刻备战，Ice和姊妹机Fire驻守在上海港。最初，Fire的出战序列顺序排在Ice之前。

 

想到这里卡住了（。还想设定暴脾气军医悠悠，之前和老李一起在搞机甲技术现在还是在搞机甲技术的瑶瑶，研究Kaiju的圆眼镜逗比书呆子妈大和刚从机甲驾驶学校毕业的新学员舞王。

以及七九说Fire可以让Linkin和Roy来开。感谢七九。

嗯好像就说了个人设是吧……好的那就先这样吧……总之西皮走李绝，而且PR这个机甲开起来是需要精神连接的两边的脑子就是连一起的想什么都能知道，动作也必须协同才能操作机甲，出了机甲就算不连在一起了也会有连接后的hangover也就是断开了连接之后也还会有几个小时知道对方在想什么……然后故事怎么个走向你们看过Pacific Rim的电影就知道了【跑走了【感觉会被七九打【感觉会被不少人打

 

Kid! 小绝 AU

看到老李新微博，一个小朋友骑他肩膀上，突然脑补一个小绝有一天突然变小成八岁，心智还是二十。

老李把小小绝扛在肩膀上闹他，非要带他去店里给他买好看衣服，并不顾他喊叫“以后根本用不着”。小小绝要吃甜的不给他买，结果最后还是被萌到给他买好多。

到家，小小绝技痒要打OW，老李给电竞椅放个厚垫子，陪他打游戏（“靠我够不到这个T键都没法顺当喷漆了！”“你才八岁手太小了，还有小孩子不要说脏话”“你特么说谁是小孩子！”）。

晚上八点一过老李就把小绝从电脑前抱开去睡觉，再偷摸跑厕所抽烟缓缓烟瘾，洗脸刷牙之后才回来，看到小小绝已经累睡着了，就也关灯上床，悄悄摸了好久小小绝的小脸。

第二天小绝还没变回来。老李开始认真思考要不要带小朋友去少年宫报个班补习一下文化知识（“你现在是黑户吧？那要给你报名还有点麻烦的哦？要不要我内部疏通一下？”）。然后被打了。

 

end


	9. 守门者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他瞥见门后蹲着一个人，背靠在金色大门上。小绝看向他的时候，他也在看着小绝。他腰间有一把左轮手枪。门没有为他打开。  
> “你好啊，小绝。”他对小绝说，脸上带着微笑。  
> “你好。你认识我啊？”小绝回答。

这天小绝突然觉得有点无聊。

他往内袋揣好双枪，又扛起一把步枪，贴着银光闪闪的城墙，沿着一条红色的河流，朝着上游方向，也就是他居住的小城之门走去，脚步懒懒散散。有几个人走过他身边，向他问好。小绝朝他们点点头，并不开口回复。

这个城池足够小，小到他对大半的居民都有点印象，至少能大概回忆起他们的名字。但几乎所有人都认识他。因为他的枪法很厉害。

这个小城里每个人都喜欢比枪。他们常拿起各式各样的枪支，互相比试一下，再嬉笑着散去。有时候他们会吵起来，分开之后愤愤地把对方拉进脑中的黑名单。下次见面的时候，他们也许还会比枪，但总是一言不发。人们来来去去，似乎除了证明自己的实力，世外的一切都是粪土。

 

小绝踱步来到了小城的门口。他抬起头看看银色的城墙，又看看金色的大门，哼着小调，摸摸大门上冰冷的金属栏杆。

他有时候与人比枪手气不顺，就会来这儿，背着他的枪，穿过这道金色大门出去逛逛，但逛着逛着就觉得心慌，背后如同针戳似的不安稳，赶紧尽一切力量回到大门之内。

他在城外几乎没有遇到过认识的人。即使遇见过，他也已经忘记了他们。离开这座城的人，似乎会被城里的居民们忘得一干二净。即使小绝认为自己的记忆力很好，也不免忘记一些人。

今天他来到这里，不是因为手气不顺。今天小绝到城门口来，没有原因。除了他很无聊，还有他想不着别的原因。

这会儿，大门还锁得紧紧的。但只要一有来客，它就会为其敞开，放他们进来，再把一些垂头丧气的人——例如手气不顺的小绝——放出去。有些人，比如小绝，还会回来，但有些人就再也没有回来过。小绝忘记了他们叫什么，也忘记了他们的脸。

这时，他瞥见门后蹲着一个人，背靠在金色大门上。小绝看向他的时候，他也在看着小绝。他腰间有一把左轮手枪。门没有为他打开。

“你好啊，小绝。”他对小绝说，脸上带着微笑。

“你好。你认识我啊？”小绝回答。

这人沉默了一会儿，看着他。小绝眨了眨眼睛。

“没人不认识你。”这人重新开口。“我还认识瑶瑶。我们曾经搭档过。”

“你认识瑶瑶？”小绝很惊讶，朝着那人的方向走过去。

瑶瑶是个安静的人，时常和小绝一起行动。他不是枪手，使一把巨大的锤子和一面透明坚固的盾。他单独和人比拼的时候，很少有人在旁围观，但和小绝搭档时，则会引来许多人站在一边，有些叫好，有些则喊着难听的话。小绝很难假装听不到，但瑶瑶从来都不说什么。

这个人认识瑶瑶，还曾是他的搭档。那他的实力必定不俗。但他在城外，那么瑶瑶可能已经忘记了他。

想到这里小绝感到有点尴尬，站住脚步，换了个话题。“那你在这里干嘛呢？” 

然而对方也没有照着他的话题继续下去。“你记得妈大吗？还有舞王？两个男孩子。”

见小绝没有反应，他又补充道：“他们比你小几岁，特别话唠的。只要待在一起就一直在说话。他们一个拿激光粒子炮，一个拿着扩音器。”

小绝在记忆里使劲搜寻着这两个绰号。“我真的不记得了。”他说。“我们曾经是朋友吗？他们出城了？”

这人的微笑变得有些苦涩。

“我们是一起出城的。”他低下头，把左轮手枪从腰间卸下来，开始把玩。“但他们马上就可以回来了，不久你就会记起他们的。”

小绝皱起眉头。

“那我是不是……是不是应该认识你？”他犹豫地问道。“我真的记不起来。不知道是这座城墙的问题还是怎么，反正，只要在门外发生的事情我都记不清了，回来之后也忘掉了在外面遇到过的人……就很烦躁。”

“没关系。”这人轻声说，站了起来。小绝隔着栏杆那一点点距离看着他。他戴着一副黑框眼镜，眼睛和嘴角如同纤细平滑的柳叶尖，朝着他微笑。

小绝的心脏砰砰跳动。

“你为什么不进来？”小绝低声问。

“我进不来。”对方回答。“我不合格。”

“但是你刚才说的……”

“妈大和舞王。”

“他们会回来的。”

“他们还年轻，要重新合格是很轻松的事。”这人耸了耸肩膀。他释然的口气让他听起来像个看透世事的知天命之人。

“你也会重新合格的。”小绝脱口而出。“然后你也能回来了。”

这人叹了口气。“我在这道门口守了三个多月，很多次几乎就合格了。但运气似乎从来都不站在我这边，我有什么办法呢？”

“但是……我进出了好几趟，我不记得你。”

“上一次你回到这里是半个月以前。但你当然不记得。”这人说。“我已经从这里离开一年了。在这道门内外我们都并肩战斗过。但是……”他抬起头，仰望这道金色的、高耸的门的顶端。“现在我似乎成了这里的守门人了。看着别人走进去，自己却永远也进不来。”

“但是三个月不算长……”小绝辩解道，“一年也不长，你会回来的。”

“一年很长了，小绝。”对方笑着说，低下头。“也许明天我就会完全心灰意冷，放弃尝试，离开这里了。”

“别这样。”小绝央求道。他不知道自己为什么要这样做。也许他们曾经是朋友，可能是最好的朋友，可能……但是谁知道呢。他忘记了。

“但是你不会走的。你还可以在这座城里待很久。”这人开始往后退去。“门要开了。我们该让一下了。”

小绝伸出手，抓住对方的领子，硬生生把他揪了回来。他们贴着栏杆，凝视着彼此。

“告诉我你叫什么。我在这里等你回来。”

“你不会记得的。”

“我能的。”

“哈哈哈……你还是这么喜欢给自己灌毒奶啊。”那人说。他带老茧的手覆盖在小绝的手上，温暖而有力，迫使小绝松开了手。那人被松开后，转过身瞧了瞧。

“妈大和舞王要来了。”他回过头，还握着小绝的手。“我要走了。”

“你要去哪儿？”

“再试一次。……最后一次。”

“那我在这里等你。”小绝说。

那人惊讶地看着他，短促地笑了一声，伸出另一只手，揉小绝的头发。小绝被突然袭击，闭上眼睛挣扎了一下。

两只手都消失了。小绝睁开眼睛。那人已经站在了两米之外，小绝够不着他了。

“那么晚些见吧，小绝。”他的声音里少了一些无奈，多了一些坚决，稳定地注视着他。

小绝点头。“待会儿见。”

那人最后对他露出一个微笑，然后转身离开了，紧紧握着自己的左轮手枪。

小绝趴在栏杆上看着他的背影，直到它从视线里消失，突然想到，那人最后也没有告诉他自己的名字。

他在门口又待了一会儿，抓着栏杆往外看，直到冰冷的金属被他的手指焐热了不少。

门咔嚓了一声。小绝吓了一跳，从门边跳开，看着大门缓缓打开。

跑进来的是两个还可以被称为少年的男生，嘻嘻哈哈地举起手里的武器开始庆祝。激光粒子炮……和扩音器。

“妈大！舞王！”他喊道。“妈的你们还有脸回来！”

妈大和舞王同时朝他看来。“天啊是小绝！！”“我靠小绝！！你是来迎接我们的吗！！”说着一起冲过来，搂住他的脖子开始跟他瞎闹。

“我靠你俩冷静一点好不好！”小绝大笑着，试图挣脱他俩的沉重桎梏。“我就是无聊到这附近来逛逛而已，谁知道会遇到你们啦！”

“哎呀，不要再待在这里了，我们去玩卡丁车吧！”舞王拉着他往城里的方向走。“我再也不想出城了！”

“那你们应该去练枪啊！”小绝说，“而且我觉得我好像还要干嘛来着……”

“走吧走吧！门就在这里嘛，明天它也在的，明天再来又有什么区别呢？”妈大用力揉搓了一把小绝的头发，被小绝打开手，讪笑着搭他的肩膀。“走吧走吧。”

小绝又思考了一会儿，还是想不起刚才他到底想要干嘛。大概他就是顺便路过，恰好等到了妈大和舞王吧。

看吧，我是能记得的。他捡起他不知何时掉在地上的步枪，在心里说道，对着门外的一片空虚。

他们转身离开，回到城里，好好饱餐了一顿，然后去开卡丁车了。

 

第二天，小绝突然觉得有些无聊。

他带上双枪和步枪，沿着红色河流，顺着银色城墙，走向这座小城的大门口。

他把步枪靠在金色的大门上，百无聊赖地转悠了一会儿，看着红色河流里打着旋儿的红色河水，闻到一点点河水的腥气。他靠在门上打了一会儿瞌睡，醒来后朝外看了看，大门之后什么都没有。

小绝弯下腰，抓住步枪，抬起手臂，在沿着红色河流回到下游的城内，喝杯热巧克力，开始再普通不过的一天前的最后时刻，最后一次，朝着门口望了一眼。

 

End

 

 

 

续

 

当时小绝正在和小伟一起搭档比枪。

对手当中有个人在作弊，他们看得一清二楚。但这改变不了他们要一决雌雄的现状，而对面的其他人也显然准备掩护那个作弊者。这种战局容不得丝毫分心和差池。

小绝看了一眼小伟，抓紧手中的双枪，迈出两步，抬起枪口。

接着他眼前的一切突然停滞了。

小绝眨了眨眼。自己抓着城门的冰冷金属栏杆，一个背影从他视线中消失。

他张开嘴，闭上眼，还没来得及睁开。一双温暖的手，有老茧。一只握着他的手，还有一只在他发间。

再睁开眼时，他看到一个人蹲在城门之后。

“你好啊，小绝。”他脸上带着微笑。

“你好。你认识我啊？”他不能自已，开口回答。

 

小绝再次眨眼。睁开眼时，他依旧身处训练场。场地里鸦雀无声。余光里小伟也掏出了武器，做好了准备。几个对手和上一秒没什么不一样，依旧瞪着他的枪口。

小绝开始行动，一个箭步向前窜去。枪声响了起来。四周似乎有人在欢呼叫好，但他全然听不到。

一颗子弹朝着他胸口射来，他启动了时间穿梭器，感到身体被轻柔地拉动，穿梭至三秒——几乎像是飞越了数年的时光。

 

“你竟然还敢跟妈大和舞王一起比枪？？”

“哈哈……我还是太天真了。现在才认清这个现实。”

“……你胆子太大了。现在你必须得出城了。”

“没事，我会回来的。”

“……是吗？”

 

“怎么了？”

“刚才一起比枪，你一句话也不跟我说，却跟易神打招呼打得挺开心嘛。”

“……我嗓子不舒服。”

“好多围观的人都在喊我拉你一起玩呢。”

“然后呢？”

“我说，‘小绝不跟我沟通，毒瘤，不拉。’”

“你这人贼讨厌知道不。”

 

“你用冲锋步枪还可以嘛。”

“这话说的？我可是拿它打败你了好吗？而且你当时也用的步枪哦。”

“嘁。”

 

“靠……这地方好冷。穿少了。”

“过来，离叔叔近一点儿。”

“哇你这人怎么这么变态？！我明天就要回去！”

“不可能，你要跟我一起回去。”

“但是已经冷得不想出门了……”

“那就来我房间吧。”

 

“是我水平太差了。没法在比赛里更进一步。”

“你闭嘴。负责揽锅的是我，不许你抢我的位置。”

“我用钉枪的时候太……”

“你很清楚自己的问题，不用靠说来强调。我们都有问题。我们还有时间，还有机会，可以一起改正。”

“我不知道我还有多少时间。……我很想赢，小绝。”

“我也很想——”

“我想和你一起赢。”

 

穿梭结束了。小绝摔倒在训练场坚硬的地面上。他翻了个身迅速爬起来，朝着追击的对手快速扫射了一梭子子弹，再用枪托砸了一下脑袋，将其放倒。

周围爆发出一片欢呼。小绝头晕目眩。又有一个敌人来了。小绝开启充能完毕的时间穿梭器，然后下一波的回忆在0.5秒之间再次冲击他。

什么样的都有，按时间倒序不断回溯，都是关于这个人。

 

他们在沙发上坐着。他递给小绝一个水晶球，里面有人造雪花飘落，写着一行他不认识的字，似乎很浪漫。

他们去参加新年聚会，坐在长桌的两头，吃完饭之后其他人要去续摊，但小绝要去看表演。他跟朋友们一起走了，但都在新年来临前回到了家，说新年快乐。

他们赢了比赛，小绝摘下装备整理头发，余光里看到他举起一只手想和他击掌，在没有得到回应之后放下来轻轻拍了拍他的脑袋。

他们躺在床上……躺在床上。小绝躺在他的胸口。小绝听到他很快却稳定的心跳。小绝的眼镜在他床头柜上。

他的手在小绝的腰上。日光刺眼……小绝躺着，躲在他背后而他的手在小绝腰上，安抚地轻拍。

他亲了小绝的脸。小绝亲了他。

他们开始搞事了，朋友开始半开玩笑地说他们的闲话。他们合作无间。他们开始搭档练枪，互相配合。他们熟悉了。

他们认识了。

他叫——

 

比赛结束了。几个对手瘫倒在地。

欢呼声震动小绝的耳膜，而他只来得及和小伟碰了碰肩膀以示庆祝。

他推开门冲出训练场，抓着双枪一路狂奔，胸口还挂着时间穿梭器。他不敢在外面使用，只能跑过人群，跑向他的目的地。他沿着红色河流朝上游奔跑，河水浓郁的腥气缠绕着他的鼻尖。

金色大门内站着一个人，腰间别着那把熟悉的左轮手枪。今天他肩上还扛着一把火箭炮，还在冒着青烟。他戴着一副黑框眼镜，眼睛与嘴角像是纤细平滑的柳叶尖，朝着他微笑。

小绝认识他。小绝对他再熟悉不过。

小绝爱他。

 

他越跑越近。

李英杰放下火箭筒朝他伸开双臂。

 

 

end


	10. Read All About It(1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只写好一个开头和一个结尾。

俞仕尧进Ice实习的第一天，在会议间里最角落的椅子里，莫名其妙地就给电了一下。

事情是这样的。

FM96.6的大办公室里有一个分隔开的小会议间，桌子是普通白色长桌，椅面裹着黑色PU皮，把手和腿是银色有锈迹的金属材质，一把把紧紧贴在一起，整间屋子撑死能坐下十个人。

俞仕尧是十一月中旬的某一个干冷的早晨去Ice报到的。他穿过长长的走廊，拐弯进了96.6开着热空调的大办公室，一眼就看到了那个会议间。所有人都坐在里面，总监唐诗在听记者们汇报选题，看到他来，让俞仕尧随便搬张椅子过来坐下，一起听。

俞仕尧从旁边随手拖了一张转椅，拖到会议间门口，和桌子之间隔着一个人，坐了下来。

转椅挺舒服，还有垫子，俞仕尧有点不安，掏出笔和本子放在腿上，唰唰写下日期，不知道该继续写点什么，又抬起头，视线在几个低头的记者的侧脸上来回转悠，又穿过他前面记者有点微弯的背脊，瞥了一眼主位上认真听选题的唐诗，和身边唰唰记录的孟阳。

 

这当然不是俞仕尧第一次实习。他是校学生会新闻中心的副主任，自己已经算是个审稿的了。之前也实习做过电视编导，做过几期节目，还搞了自己的微信公众号，写写文章，水花不算特别大，没成百万级别的网红，但好说歹说，几篇热门文章也有了10万+的人气。

但这里，FM96.6，Ice电台，很可能是俞仕尧今后真正工作的地方。这个电台在整个体系里是热门、最难考进的一家，也是目前本地收听率最高的电台之一。

俞仕尧没想过会来这里毕业实习。只是孟阳跑到他宿舍楼下喊他非要让他去的，真的。

“小绝啊，真的，你信我孟叔一次好不好？Ice竞争力很强，你是知道的啊，对不对。很适合你的，你不是想去竞争力强的地方吗？”孟阳跟他说。

我想去竞争力强的地方的意思不是去一个很热门但是不好好做严肃新闻天天就靠插科打诨和微信推送高点击率赚眼球的平台的比如这些干巴巴不好听的电台更比如FM96.6啊——俞仕尧当时在心里想。

然而孟阳惜才至极，不肯放他，最后还是把他说服了，总之先来毕业实习，接着再说考不考的事。然后把俞仕尧拖来见了唐诗一面。唐诗说好啊没问题明天你就来吧，然后孟阳给俞仕尧一个链接，让他回去听，get一下Ice的新闻风格。是Ice之前一个月的早高峰和晚高峰新闻节目的录音。

俞仕尧回去听了一个晚上。听完他决定，电台新闻也没有他之前认为得那么糟糕。还有他最喜欢，听起来做起来也最有意思的调查性报道，一个月几乎有半个月都是同一个记者做的，叫李英杰，文字利落，采访大多直切重点，观点清晰条条排开，十分明了，没多一个拖泥带水的字。俞仕尧特喜欢这种爽利的文风，对这个名字也多了分在意。

 

所以现在，俞仕尧在这里坐着，手里转着笔，本子上除了日期空空如也，听着几个跑线记者报一些很日常的选题，心里在想，不知道李英杰是哪个，是不是已经报了什么很日常的选题。

这时候轮到坐在他前面的人报选题了。“我昨天路过XX故居，发现那里被重建成了一家西式快餐店和一家咖啡连锁店。那可是国家二级重点文物保护单位啊，逍遥叔叔。”

听起来有点油腔滑调的。俞仕尧皱起眉头。

“这个我也知道。”唐诗说，手上的笔没动。“既然能改建，就是符合国家规定的，这个应该没什么问题吧。”

俞仕尧看到前面的记者停顿了一下。“但是市民肯定关心这个啊。你想，那可是XX故居，怎么就能随便改成MXX和STXXBUCKS呢？”

“这个题相对来说没那么重要。其他媒体也没有关注这件事呢。”孟阳也开了口，“我今天还有更重要的题要交给你呢。双十一后期的报道我们是肯定要跟上的，而且得做大，要靠你了。”

“但是……”这记者开口还要辩驳。

“我觉得他说得挺对的。”俞仕尧突然说。“是应该关注一下这个事情。如果是我的话，虽然不一定做大，但是晚新闻至少要给一个part关注一下，三分钟的报道总归——”他一边说一边语速越来越快，手也挥舞起来，打到前面记者的椅子把手上——

啪。

“嗷！”俞仕尧惊叫一声，甩起手来。“哇静电怎么这么厉害！这个椅子贼招打——呃，对不起，我……”

所有人的视线迅速都聚集在他身上。前面那个记者也回过头来，戴着副眼镜，抹个油头，长得又白，五官挺清秀，一脸好笑地瞧他。俞仕尧也一脸尴尬地看着他，这些关键词自动组成一段完整的面部描写的弹幕，从他脑海里飞了过去。

“呃，对不起啊，孟叔，逍遥老师，你们继续。”他支支吾吾低声说。唐诗和孟阳拿“我们忍笑很辛苦”的表情朝他点了点头，挥挥手表示继续报选题。

 

早会结束了。大家各自离席，回到电脑前一顿乱敲搜索资料，或是出门上街采素材。孟阳让俞仕尧如果有想做的题就自己去做，或者去继续听老音频“积累经验”。

俞仕尧合上笔记本塞回包里，前面那个记者再次转过身来，朝他点点头。“你就是俞仕尧吧？老孟提起过，说有实习生要来。没想到直接怼领导了。”

“啊，是的，你好。不算怼领导啦……只是提出合理建议而已，逍遥老师他们没理由不接受正确的建议嘛。”俞仕尧说。本来就这一句，但他鬼使神差地多说了一句：“你可以叫我小绝……我同学朋友都叫我小绝。我网名是这个。”

戴眼镜的记者张嘴做出理解的表情点点头。“你倒是很有自信嘛。小绝你好，我叫李英杰，叫我老李就好。”他抬起胳膊靠到椅背上，靠得离俞仕尧近了些。“谢谢你的支持，可惜我今天还是得做老孟交给我的双十一的题，没办法啦。”

他刚说完俞仕尧就塞了只手机到他手里。

“喏。我找到的一个选题切入口。你看看能不能用。”

李英杰举起手机看了一会儿，又带着笑意看看他。

“值得参考。我刚好需要街采的帮手。既然这样，咱们一起做这个题吧。你说呢？”

“我有选择吗？”

“有的呀。”

“那我们走吧。”

 

tbc

 

 

一年多之后，俞仕尧又会被会议间黑色皮椅的金属把手电到了。

他嘶地一声把手甩出老大一个弧度。唐诗本来在布置今天的选题，停下了话头，挑起一边眉毛，对俞仕尧做出询问的表情。

俞仕尧放下手，翻了个白眼。“这个椅子跟我贼有仇。”

唐诗转转眼珠子，又转转手里的笔。“你的选题呢？”

“呃……老李抢了我的选题。他刚才说完了。”俞仕尧一本正经地说。

唐诗夸张地叹口气。

“你俩又要合作弄一篇稿子了吗？……这会儿跟你实习期可不一样了啊小绝，现在你是个体户了，工分可是只给一半啊。你们确定吗？”

俞仕尧瞥一眼李英杰。

不出意外地，李英杰也在看他。俞仕尧点点头。

“确定。”他们说。

 

 

end


End file.
